User blog:Alador1666/Epoch of Murk: The Colourless Valley + tiny announcement
"Perhaps you've heard of it. Maybe you've dreamt about it once. A valley, dotted by smooth hills as far as the eye can see. A utopia, heaven on Mundus. A place you can live, forget or forgive. Rivers said to be made of gold, branches of sleepy willows coated in a layer of silver and white. The sun, a magnificent body in the sky burning all of the other colours away, hence it's namesake. How to get there? Two pyres, guarded by a supposed saint and a talented swordsman. Alite, they will unlock the secrets and treasure of the castle in the city, once a beacon of civilization, reduced to a cesspool of doddering old beasts and filthy deities clinging on to an age long gone. A watchdog wears a bridal veil made of silver and moonlight, and guards the waters leading to this enchanting place. A victim of so many a man, cruel and heartless as they can be. Said to have her weapon blessed by a divine being, two fine curved blades coated in ice and ancient magic. By her side a sickly woman, her days almost at a sour end as she rots away." "Ah, truly?!" ''The knight said, his voice muffled by his iron bascinet. ''"Well, this colourless valley shall soon be stepped upon by me, accompanied by my brooding companions, loyal and fierce as they are. It shall be quite a sight, but alas.. I know these are but tales and children's rhymes. We ought to be dissapointed and keep our expectations as low as can be. For who knows, perhaps this place is yet another cesspool as this city you speak of." "Good sir, you cannot dismiss the entirety of this information as folly and lies!" ''A younger voice spoke up, coming from a young lad wearing his ragged garbs which covered and concealed the black knightly armor beneath, streaks of gold shining through the tears in his peculiar attire. ''"It is not in thy nature to do so, jovial and merry as you usually are. I am surprised at your lack of bewilderment and amazement just of hearing these things. I truly wish to visit this place and I am sure I will not be let down. If I must reap the lives of those responsible, so be it!" ''"We have more important - or atleast other things to turn to before we talk of valleys and heavens. The filthy beast within does not stir, pays us no heed. But what is below this place amidst this dirty swamp we must first slay before we talk of this. Be silenced, and let us continue." ''The one who started off replied, annoyed at the chit-chat of his two younger and inexperienced companions. He rose to his feet, his armour as if hewn from a rock did not spare him. His straightsword and shield drawn, his weapons unsheathed, he made his way back up to the steps. The other two threw eachother a stare before simultaneously giving off a curt nod, following the Spurned Knight's example as they had done so many times before. ___ ((Well then! Here we are yet again. After taking a very, very long break from the sandbox I have returned.. partly. I wish to continue my unfinished canon and hope I can bring it to an end this time without unexpectedly leaving. Had some problems here and then, but they are solved now.. somewhat. This cake was a small reminder that EoM still exists, I guess. I can't really give any information on when I will create a new thread - I'm not going to reboot it, but I am merely going to start off where my and me fellow EoM-ers left, provided they are all willing. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 14:41, December 11, 2016 (UTC))) Category:Blog posts Category:Epoch of Murk